


Турнир Трех Волшебников

by WTF Slytherin 2021 (Slytherin_Team)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Infographics, Meta, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Slytherin%202021
Summary: Перевод инфографики с Pottermore.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Slytherin 2021, Переводы инфографик с Pottermore





	Турнир Трех Волшебников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Triwizard Tournament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760452) by Pottermore. 



> Эдит — [tenkosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh)  
> Перевод — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)
> 
> По клику изображение откроется в полном размере. Цитаты взяты в переводе «Росмэн» и «Potter's Army».

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/HPfandom.github.io/master/PM_Triwizard_Tournament_timeline_avada.png)


End file.
